Lulu Won't Say She's in Love
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: I know this story is under FFX it really takes place in between the two. It's about Lulu questioning her feelings toward Wakka.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Hercules' "Won't Say I'm in Love".

Author's Notes: This is based after Final Fantasy X but before Final Fantasy X-2, when Lulu and Wakka hooked up. I'll try to keep it in character, but it's kind of hard with Lulu. R&R!

Lulu Won't Say She's in Love Lulu's POV 

Ever since Chappu died using Al Bhed machine, Wakka had been trying to get closer to me. He had been trying to get on my good side, but made a fool of himself instead, which led to me rolling my eyes at him. It was even worse after Yuna defeated Sin and brought the Eternal Calm. Wakka had asked to live under my roof, considering the fact that he couldn't cook without burning himself. One day when we were watching the sunset, where Wakka found Tidus, I let him kiss my cheek. For a split second I had second thoughts about having a future with Wakka. I realized that my feelings toward Wakka were similar to the feelings I had toward Chappu. But when I remembered Chappu I remembered I'd never make that mistake again.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment No  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that_

Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Then again, maybe I should reconsider those feelings toward Wakka. A month later Yuna came over for dinner. I was cooking at the stove while Yuna was sitting at the table, talking to me. Wakka then walked in and told me that he was back from his walk and before he left to change he kissed my cheek lightly. Needless to say Yuna saw this gesture of affection. She told me that he loved me and suggested that I loved him. I quickly denied her accusation.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

When Yuna left that night and I had retired for the night, I started thinking about how Chappu left me and got himself killed by Sin on the Djose shore. When Wakka had comforted me, after confirming it was Chappu, I somehow felt safe and warm in his embrace. Now after my breakdown, I realize I shouldn't have felt safe and warm in his embrace. I guess I distanced myself from Wakka during Yuna's pilgrimage was because I didn't want to get my heart broken again.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

_  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

I pondered my two choices over the next month. My choices were I either keep my heart sealed off from the world or I could open my heart and try to let Wakka in. Every day since that dinner, whenever Yuna sees me she keeps telling me I should let Wakka into my life more than a best friend. She also keeps asking me if I've fallen in love with him yet and every time I tell her that I'd never fall in love again. She may be like a sister to me, but she can get really annoying when her mind's set on something, reminds me of Rikku. Especially when it concerns getting Wakka and me together. Every night when Wakka and I are eating dinner I can't help but smile when he talks about the children he's been coaching. At nights when I'm asleep I've been having the same recurring dream. Wakka and me are on the beach holding hands, watching the sunset. Wakka then faces me and right before he kisses me I wake up, and I'm always smiling. Before I get ready for the day, I think about the dream a moment more then swat it from my mind.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

It's been half a year after the beginning of the Eternal Calm and I've come to a conclusion. I'm going to open my heart and try to let Wakka in my life as more than just a childhood friend. I didn't make my choice visible, nor did I tell Yuna, because she would overreact. I took it one step at a time. I started by talker nicer to Wakka and spending more time with him, even if it meant watching him coach the children. Soon I started taking bigger steps, like takings walks and holding hands more often. Two months later Yuna came to me and asked if I was in love with him and if I wanted to marry him. Even after eight months of questioning my feelings toward Wakka, I still shooed Yuna off saying no. She then told me that I was lying to her and Wakka. And especially myself.

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

Shoo doo, shoo doo  


_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
_

_She won't say it  
_

_Get off my case  
_

_Shut Up, shut up  
_

_I won't say it_

Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love

It's now a year later from Yuna's defeating Sin, and Wakka and I are on the beach, watching the sunset, holding hands. We've been swimming since three that afternoon, so we were still in our bathing suits. This sunset was one of the best I've ever seen in Besaid and I was glad I was sharing this moment with Wakka. Wakka then faced me and said," Lu, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" At this question his head went down. Apparently he was embarrassed. I took my right had out of his and pulled his chin up to look me in the eyes. Maybe I do love him, but I don't want to tell him now with everyone from Besaid in the trees watching. I hope he gets my message. I'll tell him later when we are alone. "I would LOVE to, Wakka." And we shared the most passionate kiss two lovers could ever have.

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_


End file.
